


Torch

by Purseplayer



Series: Klaine Advent 2013 [18]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Forbidden Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 02:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purseplayer/pseuds/Purseplayer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Blaine meet in secret.  Fill for Klaine Advent Prompt 20: Torch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Torch

Kurt startles, but when he spins around it is Blaine’s face that glows in the darkness, lit by a solitary torch, Blaine’s name that tumbles helplessly from his lips.  Kurt tries to throw his arms around Blaine’s shoulders, wants to be close and feel Blaine’s heart thrumming against his chest, but Blaine beats him to action, pressing him back into the cold stone of the castle walls, stealing his breath with a full-bodied kiss, and Kurt cannot speak, can only whimper.

Last night Blaine married Kurt’s best friend.  Two weeks ago they made love in the meadow, in the twilight, the flutter of fireflies no match for the pounding of Kurt’s heart, for the butterflies taking flight in his stomach.  Tomorrow they will slip away in the cover of darkness, their love blazing the way for an uncertain future, for a _chance_.

Right now they have this moment, Blaine’s eyes flickering with the heat of desire, of love, Kurt’s soul sparking to life in answer, the way they move together, desperate and hard and fast and never enough, Kurt will never get enough of this man, his other half, and he knows that they are timeless.


End file.
